Stay With Me
by auteur-cache
Summary: Iruka had been alone for so long, having lost his parents at such a young age, all he really wanted was the company and the warmth of another person by his side. KakashIruka yaoi don't like it? DON'T READ IT!


** Title:** Stay With Me

**Author:** auteur-cache 

**Rating:** PG13 

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Pairing:** Iruka/Kakashi 

**Summery:** Iruka had been alone for so long, having lost his parents at such a young age, all he really wanted was the company and the warmth of another person by his side 

**Note: **This fanfic is somewhat a finished piece to Virgo1's series. Sp please, go check them out, wonderful read.

* * *

**Stay With Me**

Iruka blinked repeatedly as the light shone in his face. He had been having a wonderful dream, though of what he couldn't quite remember. Just flashes of pale skin and a voice whispering sweet nothings into the darkness.

Iruka sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes before taking a look around his bedroom. As always there was no evidence that his mysterious lover had been there, and Iruka had to swallow the hurt that was forming in his throat before it became too much.

Deciding that moping in bed wasn't going to help anything; Iruka pushed back his covers and staggered out of bed, feeling a little stiff.

After having dressed, Iruka gathered up his books and left his home, though without anyone to share it with, it seemed empty and scarcely a home.

* * *

Iruka pushed open his front door and dumped his books on the kitchen table before he fell, exhausted, into one of the chairs set around the table. Today at the school had been a busy one, as usual the kids were restless to learn something new but when it was presented to them, well most were quite happy to muck around and take it only half seriously. Though, Iruka supposed, that was what children did. 

Iruka had to admit though, that it wasn't just the children who weren't paying attention in class today. After having woken up by himself so many times Iruka's mind couldn't help but wander off, thinking of the someone he wished to share his mornings with.

Truth being, Iruka had been alone for so long, having lost his parents at such a young age, all he really wanted was the company and the warmth of another person by his side.

Again his mind started to wander, the image of a pale man, shadowed by the night, leaning over him with what he could only imagine was a smile on the mans scared face.

Felling mentally exhausted, Iruka dragged himself up off the chair and into his room, pulling off his shoes and placing them at the end of his bed neatly before flopping very un-gracefully onto his bed. As soon as Iruka's head hit the pillow sleep had started to draw him in, calming his senses and making all his worries fade.

* * *

It couldn't have been long since Iruka had fallen asleep, but it was already dark, though not late. Blinking a few times Iruka started up at his ceiling, wondering what had awoken him. 

"Iruka-sensei" a voice called out from his left.

Iruka must have jumped a foot into the air as the voice surprised him. Sitting bolt upright, Iruka turned to find a familiar Jonin sitting on his window sill.

A smile instantly appeared on Iruka's face, his past thoughts forgotten the second he spotted the other ninja.

The man slipped into Iruka's bedroom with the grace that proved his was indeed a ninja. Iruka watched as he moved across the room, slipping off his shoes but as always, leaving them where they fell instead of placing them at the end of the bed, like Iruka had told him to do so many times.

The beds surface shifted as the man sat down on the bed, having not taken his eyes of the dark haired Chunin yet. The pale man finally turned away and proceeded to pull off his fingerless gloves before they too were dropped to the floor along with his headband.

The mask was next to be removed, though in this light Iruka couldn't make out any features of his lovers face, not any more than he could through the mask. But the man leaned in and Iruka sighed happily as one of those gloveless hands were placed on the side of his face, pulling him in gently for a kiss.

The older man pulled away, "Had a long day?" he asked, watching Iruka closely, he could tell the teacher was still tired. "Mmm" muttered Iruka, his insides squirming happily as he watched his lover watch him.

The silver haired man moved onto the bed, lying amongst the pillows. Though Iruka could not see the mans mouth, he knew the other man was smiling. "What?" asked Iruka, moving so he could lay along side the other man. "Nothing" came a sleepy reply as an arm pulled Iruka closer to the warm body.

Iruka rested his head on the other mans chest, his eyes once again feeling heavy, but Iruka was unwilling to fall asleep as he knew as soon as he opened his eyes again, the warmth would be gone and so would his lover.

Shifting positions, Iruka leaned over the mans chest to look into his dark eye, only to find the man had already closed it. Iruka placed a kiss on the mans forehead before he settled back down again with a sigh.

Iruka closed his eyes, there was nothing for it, the man would be gone in the morning and a new day would begin. All he could do was wait till the sun set and hope his mysterious lover would come back to him again.

* * *

Iruka's eyes slowly opened, and the light instantly told him it was another day. Yawning, Iruka moved restlessly only to find his movement slightly restricted. Frowning, Iruka tried to move his right arm but it seemed to be pinned down by weight.

A sleepy mumble assaulted Iruka's ears, making his heart jump into his throat and his stomach twist in hope. Iruka pushed himself up and he turned to find what he had always dreamt to find.

Kakashi Hatake sleeping soundly beside him, looking comfortable and worry free. Iruka raised his hand and traced the defined features of the mans face, his pale lips which were slack with sleep. And his nose, more pointed than Iruka's own. Iruka gazed at the man in awe, not sure if he was still dreaming.

Another sleepy moan came from those lips Iruka loved ever so much, as the man shifted, then opened his right eye. Instantly the mouth Iruka hadn't stopped staring at turned up in a wide grin, "morning" mumbled the silver haired man, reaching up to sweep his fingers through the younger mans hair.

Iruka took a deep breath, as though he had forgotten how to breathe, "you here" he said breathlessly, placing his hand on the mans chest, poking him to see if he was indeed solid and very much there.

Kakashi sat up and pulled Iruka in for a kiss, and Iruka swore is was their best yet.

"I'm here"

* * *

A/N: Considering this wasn't actually planned I think it turned out alright nn let me know what ya think anyway. 


End file.
